


Everything Happens For a Reason

by EnjoninePride



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Love, first met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: An ordinary day at the grocery store changes the lives of Adam and Barbara





	Everything Happens For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a 30 OTP prompt challenge  
Day One, Meeting: The first time your OTP met. 
> 
> May add more to the story later but here's what I got for now

The sounds of the clanky metal shopping cart echoed through the canned food aisle that Adam Maitland was looking through. 

It was a lazy Sunday, one of the best times to go shopping in Adam’s opinion. Not too crazy filled with people blocking most of the aisles. A light melody of  _ The Barber of Seville  _ played on the overhead speakers, quiet enough for Adam to think of what it was he needed, but loud enough to where he could hum along. 

His cart was filled with the usual vegetables, fruits, bread loaves, and condiments. He just had to pick up one more thing and then he was done for the day.

The different colors of the cans lined like a rainbow on the shelves. The different canned corns, peas, soups all in different spots but easy to be caught by the human eye. 

Adam pulled out from the shelf four cans of chicken noodle soup and placed it in his basket. When he looked up, he noticed a very pretty young lady.

She had lightly curled dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a long black dress with small baby pink flowers. She too had a shopping cart but it wasn’t filled up as much as Adam’s. She held a small paper in her hand which Adam guessed was a shopping list. 

The young lady reached on her tippy toes for something on the top shelf but she just couldn’t seem to reach it. 

“Oh darn it all!” he heard her mumble.

“Do you need help?” Adam asked.

The young lady turned to him, striking Adam with her lovely emerald eyes.

“If you don’t mind,” she answered to him.

“Not at all!” Adam responded as he walked over to her. 

She was a lot shorter than he expected once he stood by her. The top of her head reached his shoulder, which Adam kind of found adorable.

“This one?” he asked, pointing to a blue can on the very top shelf.

“Yes! That’s the one!” she exclaimed.

Adam pulled down the can and handed it to the young lady.

She smiled a bright happy smile at him.

“Thank you so much!”

“Of course!” Adam replied, but suddenly, he found himself lost in her emerald eyes.

Those pretty colors almost sparkling in the pale grocery store lights.

It may have been a brief few seconds, but to Adam, it felt like a lifetime.

The young lady said thank you again, then took her cart and left the aisle.

Adam stood dumbfounded.

“Who was she?” he wondered.

* * *

“That’ll be $63.88.” the cashier rung up Adam. 

He pulled out his wallet and counted his cash.

“Oh shoot!” 

Adam counted and realized that he was three dollars short.

“Is everything okay, sir?” the cashier asked.

Adam looked up at him. 

“Oh yes! Everything is fine! I’m just three dollars short. Let me see if I have any extra change…”

Adam could tell that the cashier was getting annoyed, and that made Adam feel flustered.

He dropped his wallet, spilling coins all on the floor. 

“Ah! Just a second!” Adam panicked his face turing red.

He bent down and frantically tried to pick up his coins. 

“I’ll pay the rest for the gentleman.” a familiar voice piped up.

Adam stood up to see the young lady he helped earlier taking out her wallet.

“Three dollars, ma’am.” the cashier said to her.

Adam’s face grew even redder.

“No no no! It’s okay! I got it!” but it was a little too late as she handed the cashier the three dollars.

The young lady smiled that shining smile at him again, making Adam lose sense of time and place.

“Have a nice day.” the cashier said handing Adam his receipt which brought him back.

Adam couldn’t believe she did that. She didn’t need to but she did.

He quickly placed his items back in the cart but didn’t leave. He needed to thank her.

When she collected her things and placed them in her shopping cart, Adam rushed over to her.

“I didn’t get a chance to say thank you! You really didn’t have to do that.”

The young lady looked into his eyes and smiled.

“Yeah well, you helped me so I thought I’d return the favor.”

Adam could feel himself blush. 

“I’m Barbara, by the way.” the young lady held out her hand.

Adam took it and shook it.

“Adam. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Barbara.”

There was something about her that Adam couldn’t put his finger on.

Yes, Barbara was very pretty. Beautiful even. But something about her made him feel...like he was on air, and yet he felt a little nervous.

His heart was beating fast and he could feel himself getting some kind of sensation in his stomach.

He wondered if Barbara was feeling the same thing. 

Probably not.

“So, how am I going to repay you?” he asked.

“It’s just three dollars,” Barbara replied.

“Yeah, but you didn’t need to do that. I should at least repay you.”

He pulled out his receipt and ran over to the pop-up bank where he grabbed a pen and scribbled his number on it.

Luckily, Barbara had stayed put, looking to see what Adam was doing.

He handed her the paper.

“Here’s my number. Please let me know what I could do to repay you.”

Barbara giggled a little.

“Well, if it means  _ that  _ much to you…I’ll take this.”

Adam smiled. 

He felt warm and giddy in the pit of his stomach.

“I have to get going now. I don’t want my milk to spoil!” Barbara exclaimed.

“Oh of course! I’ve been keeping you! Sorry about that!” Adam apologized.

“Thank you again, for helping me out.”

Barbara glanced back at him before leaving the store. 

“You’re welcome, Adam!”

And just like that, she was gone.

Adam stood in that same spot for a few minutes, thinking about Barbara and his encounter with her before he too left the store. 

The next day, as Adam was preparing for work, his cellphone rang.

He picked up his glasses to see who it was.

There was no name listed.

He flipped it open and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Adam? This is Barbara.”

Adam froze.

Barbara? The same Barbara from the store yesterday?

“Hi, Barbara.”

“Hey...um...so about that repayment…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
